shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Takehito Koyasu
(Kanagawa, Japón, 5 de mayo de 1967) es un actor de voz, cantante y mangaka japonés, siendo uno de los más famosos de Japón, con más de 200 trabajos. En el anime de Ataque a los Titanes, él interpreta a Zeke Jaeger. Filmografía * Air Master (Fukamichi) * Angel Links (Warren) * Angel Sanctuary (Sakuya Kira) * Angelique (Olivie) * Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (reflujo gastroesofágico) * Arakawa Under the Bridge ( Sister ) * Arslan Senki (Varnef) * Arslan Senki: Fūjin Ranbu (Guiscard) * Ataque a los Titanes (Zeke Jaeger) * Baccano! (Luck Gandor) * Beast Wars (Optimus Primal) * Betterman (Betterman) * Beyblade (Balkov) * Bleach(Pesche Guatiche) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Brave 10 (Date Masamune) * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Kojiro Hyuga) * DNA² (Ryuji Sugashita) * Demonbane (Winfield) * Dog Days (Rolan Martinozze) * Dragon Drive (Rokkaku) * Excel Saga (Il Palazzo) * Kaikan Phrase (Oukouchi Sakuya) * Kuragehime (Hanamori) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Pist Shaz the 11th) * Fire Emblem (Navahl) * New Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Lujon) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (hermano de Scar) * Fushigi Yūgi (Hotohori) * Gate Keepers (Choutarou Banba) * Gestalt (Father Oliver) * GetBackers (Juubei Kakei) * Gintama (Takasugi Shinsuke) * Gravitation (Sakano) * Gundam Reconguista in G (La Gu) * Gungrave (Balladbird Lee) * Gunslinger Stratos (Aaron Burroughs) * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- (Jean Croce) * Hakushaku to Yōsei (Kelpie) * Happiness Charge PreCure! (Oresky) * Hellsing (Luke Valentine) * High School Star Musical (Tsukigami Haruto) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Mamoru Akasaka) * High School DxD (Raiser Phoenix) * Honey x Honey Drops (Genjou Kuki) * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Kanō Seisuke) * Initial D (Ryosuke Takahashi) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation (Dio Brando) * Jikū Tenshō Nazca (Masanari Tate) * Kaleido Star (Fool) * Koihime Musou (Ukitsu) * Kuroko no Basuke (Naoto Sanada) * Knights of Sidonia (Ochiai) * Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon (Shirojiro Bertoni) * Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon II (Shirojiro Bertoni) * Keroro Gunsō (Kururu) * K.O. Century Beast Warriors (Bud Mint) * Koutetsu Sangokushi (Shoutatsuryou Koumei) * Lemon Angel Project (Himuro) * Level E (Kraft) * Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose (Hikari) * Loveless (Ritsu Minami) * Macross 7 (Gamlin Kizaki) * Magic Kaito (Alan Cartier) * Magic User's Club (Ayanojyo Aburatsubo) * Mahō Sensei Negima! (Nagi Springfield) * Mahoromatic (Ryuuga Toh) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Nougami Neuro) * Major (Shigeharu Honda) * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo! (Johan Deiter Rudiger) * Marvel Disk Wars: Avengers (Deadpool) * Meine Liebe (Isaac Cavendish) * Meine Liebe Wieder (Isaac Cavendish) * Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen (Olivier, ganso) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Mu La Flaga) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Zechs Merquise) * Myself ; Yourself (Syusuke Wakatsuki) * Nakoruru Ana Hito Kara no Okurimono (Yantamauu) * Nazca (Masanari Tate) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shigeru Aoba) * Needless (Adam Blade) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Kyuuso) * Nisekoi (Claude) * Omakase! Miracle Cat-dan (Natsuhiko Akagawa) * One Piece (Admiral Aokiji) * Orphen (Flameheart) * Orphen Revenge (Flamesoul) * Ouran High School Host Club (Ryoji Fujioka) * Overlord (Nigun Grid Luin) * Overman King Gainer (Asuham Boone) * Planetes (Yuri Mihairokoh) * Pocket Monsters (Kosaburo) * Prétear (Tanaka) * Princess Lovers! (Vincent Van Hossen) * Ragnarok the Animation (Keough) * Ranma ½ (Daisuke) * Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace (Shadow-Man) * Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu (Roswaal L Mathers) * Red Garden (Herve Doral) * Red Garden Ova Dead Girls (Edgar) * Rosario + Vampire (Juuin Kotaru,Nazo Koumori, Ko-chan) * Rurōni Kenshin (Jinpu) * Saber Marionette J (Mitsurugi Hanagata) * Saiunkoku Monogatari (Sakujun Sa) * Saint Seiya Hades (Radamanthys de Wyvern) * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Druj Nasu Veronica) * Sakura Wars (Yūichi Kayama) * Samurai 7 (Ukyo) * Samurai Champloo (Umanosuke) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Hotaru, Hatori Hanzo) * Seiken Tsukai no World Break (Charles Saint-Germain) * Seikimatsu Occult Academy (JK) * Seikoku no Dragonar (Milgauss) * Sengoku Basara (Sarutobi Sasuke) * Seto no Hanayome (Shark Fujishiro) * Shadow Skill (Kai Shinks) * Shaman King (Fausto VIII) * Shirobako (Tsuyoshi Makurada) * Shōgeki no Souma (Gin Dōjima) * Shōnan Jun'ai Gumi (Akutsu Junya) * Shūmatsu no Izetta (Teniente Coronel Hagar, ep 11) * Sidonia no Kishi: Dai-kyū Wakusei Sen'eki (Ochiai) * Slayers (Rezo) * Soul Eater (Excalibur) * Spider Riders (Igneous) * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! (Yoru) * Sword Art Online (Sugou Nobuyuki) * Shōjo Kakumei Utena (Touga Kiryuu) * Spriggan (Jean Jacquemonde) * Star Ocean EX (Dias Flac) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Shu Shirakawa) * Tales of the Abyss (Jade Curtiss) * Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (Snufkin) * Tekkaman Blade (Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil) * Tenchi Muyō! (Yosho) * The Heroic Legend of Arslan (Giskarl) * The Law of Ueki (Li Ho) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Mysterious Thief Freyr) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Keiki) * Tokyo Babylon (Seishirou Sakurazuka) * To Love-Ru (Zastin) * Toward the Terra (Keith Anyan) * Turn A Gundam (Gym Ghingham) * Twin Spica (Lion-san) * Vampire Knight (Kaien Cross) * Venus Project: Climax (entrenador) * Wedding Peach (Sandora) * Weiß Kreuz (Ran "Aya" Fujimiya) * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (Charles Saint-Germain) * Yakitate!! Japan (Ryo Kuroyanagi) * Young Black Jack (Daigō) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Pandora) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Sartorius/Takuma Saiou) * Zetsuai 1989 (Izumi Takuto) * ZOE: 2167 IDOLO (Radium Levans) Navegación Categoría:Seiyū